The present invention is directed to a valve wrench safety system. The valve wrench safety system of the present invention provides a safer way of using a valve wrench to turn a valve.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.